The Phantom Ninja DPNaruto crossover
by penknife321
Summary: Her family dead. Her best friends betray her. Her brother goes missing. After possibly the worst sequence of events ever Emily suddenly finds herself in another world full. She must become stronger find her brother and defeat Em. slight AU and Kakashi x OC
1. Chapter 1

Ch1

(3rd person POV)

A black haired girl appeared in a bright green light at a destination that was obviously unknown to her. She looked around at the trees surrounding her, desperately looking for something.

"Danny? Danny?!" Emily wobbled slightly and held her head, trying to focus her eyes. She winced and held her arm, attempting stem the blood that was flowing rapidly from the deep gash in her upper arm.

"Danny?!"

~7 hours earlier~

"Could this day get any worse?" A boy groaned.

"Danny, don't jinx it. We definitely don't need more trouble right now, we're in no condition to fight." The blue eyed twins sat in silence. The female twin was wrapping a piece of cloth tightly around her brother's head, to stem the flow of blood that was dripping down the side of his face.

"There," The girl gave a satisfied nod at the knot she had tied and sat back to deal with her own wounds. Danny leant over to help her. There was another silence.

"Hey Emily?" The girl turned her head to look at him, her black locks falling over her shoulder.

"Hm?"

"Where are we? The last thing I remember was fighting our way out of that trap the Guys in White set up and getting hit on the head" Emily lay down, letting the ectoplasm in her blood deal with the smaller wounds. She looked around, they were in a small cave and outside it was dark and starting to rain.

"Oh, that." She replied. "I'm not really sure, somewhere in Japan I think." Danny's eyes widened in surprise.

"Japan!" He exclaimed.

"Or China" Emily stated matter of factly.

"That doesn't change anything! How could we get to Japan or China from America? Even if you flew there's no way you could have made it across without falling in the ocean and drowning! Let alone carrying me at the same time! And you couldn't have taken a plane or boat, any contact with anyone would lead to us getting caught by the Guys in White." Emily scowled bitterly,

"It wasn't always like that. Why do you think they did it, Danny? Why did Sam and Tucker try to hand us over to the Guys in White?" Danny wouldn't meet his sisters eyes.

"I don't know." He said. Emily looked away from him and out the cave,

"It's because they were scared. Isn't it." Emily stated. Her brother opened his mouth to disagree, but was cut off.

"Don't try to deny it Danny. They turned us in because they were scared, scared of me!" She felt her eyes get wet and turned over so her brother wouldn't see her tears. "Ever since Mum, Dad and Jazz died in that explosion they stopped trusting us. Even after we saved them! They're still scared I might turn into her." Emily spat the last word out like it was poison. There was a silence. She sighed "oh well, I guess we just learned a valuable lesson, that we can't trust an-"

"Emily, you know that's not true." Danny interrupted. "Getting all upset like this isn't going to help anything, particularly not our health. You never did tell me how we got here." Emily rolled over and wiped her eyes,

"You're right," she said trying to cheer up and get her priorities straight like her brother.

"Ok, thing is, I'm not really sure," she said.

"You're not sure?"

"Yeah, one moment I'm trying to fly away from the Guys in White with you on my back, the next I'm flying through a busy town with Japanese or Chinese writing, and foreign voices everywhere. I managed to get out of town and find this cave before I completely ran out of energy and reverted back to normal, but I still don't know how I got here" Danny laid down next to his sister, thinking hard,

"That's odd, do you think it might have been Clockwork?" He asked, but Emily shook her head,

"No. If it was, he would probably at least have shown up to give us some sort of weird cryptic message, but I didn't see any sign of him. There was nothing." They had laid there for a while trying to figure it out when Emily spoke up,

"You don't think it might have just been a new ghost power, triggered by my distress... do you?" She asked. Danny nodded

"That might be it, some sort of teleportation power. Either that or you somehow flew in one ghost portal and out another before you could notice it." Emily nodded then gave a loud yawn,

"Well, now that that's sorted I'm really tired so I'm going to sleep"

"Ok, I'll keep watch." Her brother said and he sat up and looked towards the opening where they could see the rain falling heavily. Emily smiled at her brother,

"Thanks, wake me up if you get tired"

~5 1/2 hours later~

Emily's POV

I woke up suddenly, but didn't bother to move. It was still dark and the rain had stopped so it was very quiet. The only sounds I could hear were the sounds of my breathing and the drops of water that was dripping of trees outside.

Something felt off but I couldn't put my finger on it. I lay there with my eyes closed, listening, and trying to figure out what was bugging me, besides the whole being betrayed ordeal. I lay there for a while but couldn't hear anything, even the dripping stopped and the only sound was my breathing.

My breathing, that was it! I should be able to hear Danny's breathing!

I sat up to look for him but he wasn't there. 'Where is he?' I began to panic slightly and stood up. I winced against the pain that came from the wounds that had not yet healed, they would probably take at least a day to heal.

"Danny?!" I asked, but there was no reply. 'Where did he go?' I thought, now ignoring the pain as I walked out of the cave.

"Danny!?" I called out again. This time I faintly heard the familiar sound of a ghostly wail coming from the nearby city.

Resisting the urge to transform and fly, I saved the little amount of ghostly energy I had recharged when sleeping and ran towards the city as fast as possible.

~3rd person~

Emily reached the outskirts of the town just in time to see Danny crash into the ground heavily.

"Danny!" She tried to get his attention but there wasn't a reply. She ran over to him ignoring the figure she could see in the corner of her eye, and dropped to her knees next to him,

"Are you ok Danny?" Her brother looked up at her and nodded, attempting to get up, but Emily wouldn't let him stand.

"You idiot, no you're not ok. Come on." She moved her brother onto her back and stood up, not daring to look at the female in the background.

"Let's get you out of here." Emily said and she began to walk away. Then the figure spoke up,

"Aren't you even going to say hello?" There was a small silence and Emily completely ignored the figure. The figure just smirked and shot an ecto blast at Emily's feet, bringing her to a stop. She turned,

"Hello Em and goodbye." She said before giving the figure, Em, a curt nod and walking off. Em frowned slightly,

"You're running away? You coward." She stated, trying to get Emily to retaliate. Emily continued walking, trying to get as far away from Em as possible before she attacked.

"Better me a coward and my brother alive, then me a brave hero and both of us dead." She stated, walking slightly faster as she began to feel more and more scared.

Em frowned and took a deep breath. As soon as Emily heard the wail she broke into a run and turned intangible. She began to panic as more and more of Em's attacks would have hit her, and she knew she couldn't hold her intangibility for long. She heard Em start to follow her and was terrified. The only thought in her head was that she needed to get away, far away.

Then she remembered the possibility of a teleportation power and began focusing all her thoughts on getting somewhere far away, 'somewhere not on this earth preferably... maybe the ghost zone or something like that'.

Suddenly there was a flash of green and for a moment all she could see was green. In that moment she lost all grip on her brother, then she was surrounded by trees.

She called out for her brother then, feeling quite dizzy and seeing double, she put her hands to her head in an attempt to steady herself. Suddenly realizing she had opened the wound she had gotten from the GIW, she put her hand to her arm to stem the flow and called out to Danny again.

~present time~

(Kakashi's POV)

I heard something. It sounded like a girl but who else would be out at this early? The sun has only just started to rise so unless they were ninja even the early risers wouldn't be awake enough to do much.

I quickly jumped through the trees in the direction of the voice and soon I could feel someone's chakra and I stopped in a tree.

"Danny?" I heard the girl again and looked down out of the tree in the direction of the voice, soon she walked into view. She had long black hair and blue eyes that were desperately looking for this 'Danny' person.

As I looked to see if she was a threat I saw that she was covered in dirt and blood and the clothes she wore were a terrible mess as well. It looked like she had been in the middle of a really big fight.

She stumbled and I was by her side steadying her before I knew I had moved. Judging by her appearance and height I'd say she was about 14.

"Are you ok?" I asked her. She looked up at me and I could she was struggling to focus her eyes on me.

"Danny? No you're not Danny." The girl attempted to stand up on her own but just ended up leaning on a tree instead. "Have you seen a boy with raven black hair and blue eyes anywhere nearby?" She asked. "He's my twin so he's about my height and looks a lot like me." I shook my head.

"No, I haven't seen him but we need to get you to a hospital, you're losing a lot of blood." I moved forward to help her but she backed away.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. I'm just going to take you to the hospital to get that wound sorted out." The girl looked at me then at her arm.

"You mean this? This is nothing I'm fine. Even if I wasn't, I need to find Danny first. Wait, you just want me to abandon him don't you. You're working for Em aren't you." She glared at me. I opened my mouth to disagree when she shook her head, a dazed look on her face.

"No" She said "you're not dead, you couldn't be working for her." she dropped to her knees. "I... must've dropped him...in... the... tele-" She fainted and I caught her before she hit her head on the ground. She needed to get to the hospital, fast.

I picked her up and glanced around to see if her brother was around but I couldn't even sense anyone's chakra. I held her tight and jumped into the trees, heading back to the village at top speed.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2

(Emily POV)

"Emily, open your eyes. I need to talk to you." I heard a familiar voice and forced my eyes open. Where ever I was it was dark, and the only other thing around was the familiar adult form of Clockwork.

"Where are we?" I asked. Clockwork smirked,

"No where in particular." He said mysteriously. I sighed,

"No talking in riddles please." I said.

"Basically, we're inside your head." He said. I raised an eyebrow, looking for a better explanation.

"Give me the idiot's version please." I asked. Clockwork chuckled.

"Your physical body is unconscious in a hospital bed." My eyes widened at this piece of information but the ghost waved away the fear. "You aren't in any danger of dying. In fact you would have woken up by now if it weren't for the observers bugging me to sort out the mess you've got yourself into." I gave a sigh of relief, then looked at the ghost as he shifted form from an adult to an old ghost.

"Where's Danny?" I asked "Is he ok? I didn't leave him with Em did I?" Clockwork smiled at me.

"He's fine don't worry. You dropped him in the middle of the teleport so he just teleported somewhere else." I gave another sigh of relief, and Clockwork smiled again before continuing.

"That brings me to the reason I need to talk to you. The observers were worried because you not only teleported away from Em, but also teleported into a completely different dimension." He paused to let the information sink in, but it took me a moment to register what he said.

"WHAT!? SO THIS ISN'T EARTH!?" I yelled at him. The time ghost laughed in that annoying way that blatantly says 'I know something you don't'.

"This is earth." He corrected. Then, seeing I still didn't understand he explained.

"This is earth," he repeated. "It's just a different earth. You jumped into a different dimension but each dimension has its own world and universe. This one has the earth and the sun and all the same planets as yours." I nodded as I finally understood.

"Ok so Danny and I got teleported into a different dimension, wait, he is in this dimension with me right!?" Clockwork sighed.

"You worry too much, he's fine and is in the same dimension as you. You just have to find him. Any-"

"I will find him right?" I interrupted him "You're the ghost of time right, so you can tell me if I find him... or even better you can tell me where he is..." Clockwork shook his head.

"I can't interfere too much so I can't tell you where he is, and I can't tell you if you find him. There are many possible futures and the best I can do is point you in the right direction. What happens after I leave you is based on what you decide to do. But I thought you would have known that." He sighed, but then smiled again, "Oh well. I understand you are just worried. Anyway this dimension is ruled by ninja" I raised an eyebrow but he ignored it and continued, "I'm going to tell a man named Sarutobi everything about you, don't worry you can trust him like you trust your brother. Anyway Sarutobi is very high in status, and is very powerful, and he can help you get settled in this dimension. He will teach you everything you need to know and will help you become a ninja-"

"Wait. Why do I need to become a ninja?"

"You like interrupting me don't you. You should become a ninja because when Em finally manages to follow you here, you will finally be stronger than her. Anyway Sarutobi will help you and you can trust him, that's all I can tell you." I nodded,

"Ok. I can trust Sarutobi and I need to become a powerful ninja." Clockwork nodded,

"That's right but before I let you wake up there's one more thing."

"What?" I asked.

"Don't close up like a clam. You need good friends if you want to succeed. You can't do everything on your own and, before you disagree, you always had Daniel before." I nodded, but wouldn't make eye contact. The time ghost sighed.

"I'll be ok. Don't worry." I said. Clockwork studied me for a moment,

"You don't have to like everyone" he said "just don't automatically hate everyone because of a few people" I scowled.

"It wasn't 'just a few people' it was everyone my brother and I cared about." Clockwork gave me a worried look and I figured he had seen something bad in all of the outcomes that might occur if I didn't make friends. I sighed and smiled,

"I get it I'll make some friends, and if things get too bad I give you permission to kill me." Clockwork smiled slightly and nodded.

"Ok, goodbye Emily."

"Thanks, bye."

I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was a guy with white hair and only one visible eye standing over my bed staring at me. I panicked slightly and instinctively lashed out my fist and punched him. He fell backwards. The man groaned slightly but didn't retaliate so I sat up and looked at him as he stood up.

I had just opened my mouth to ask who he was when the door opened and I shifted my attention to the nurse who had opened the door.

"I'm back." The nurse said as the man turned to look at her.

"She's awake." He said rubbing his nose gingerly. The nurse nodded,

"I see." She walked over to me. "Are you feeling alright?" She asked and I nodded.

~3rd person~

《5 minutes earlier》

Kakashi walked into the hospital, and went to the desk. He had woken up after a long needed rest and, since he had nothing better to do, decided to go see if the girl he had found had woken up. So now the white haired ninja was asking a nurse if she could have visitors.

"Well she isn't awake yet but you can still see her if you want. She should wake up soon." Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck, Then decided he had nothing to lose except all the time on his hands.

"Why not." He said. "Which room is she in?" The nurse smiled.

"I was going to go check up on her anyway. Follow me." Kakashi thanked her and followed her through a series of familiar halls until she turned into a room. The girl lay asleep on a bed next to the window. All her wounds cleaned and dealt with and she was wearing a hospital gown whilst her clothes were being mended and washed.

"It's amazing actually." The nurse stated.

"What is?" Kakashi asked as the nurse began checking the girls injuries.

"The rate she's healing at, she's healing way faster than an average person. She had some internal injuries which should have taken at least a week to heal without the jutsu but at this rate she'll probably be fine later on today. The latest will be early tomorrow morning... The only other time this happened was with the demon fox." Kakashi saw the nurses eyes turn cold as she spat out the last two words. He sighed.

"Do you think she's a Jinchuriki?" He asked. The nurse huffed slightly,

" I thought so to." She said. "But I don't know much on this subject. A few people came and did some tests or something, and they say she isn't." The nurse removed one of the bandages to find that the wound underneath was now just a cut. She wiped away the drops of blood that seeped out of the cut and placed a plaster on it.

"Another weird thing is this." Kakashi looked away from the girl to see the nurse inspecting the cloth she had used to wipe blood off the girl.

"Ah! Here look at this." The ninja followed the nurses finger to look at the blood. Here and there could be seen small green specks of something. Kakashi's one visible eye looked at the nurse again.

"What is it?" He asked, but the nurse just shrugged.

"No one knows. The people who deemed she wasn't a Jinchuriki are trying to find out, but so far they can't find out what it is or why it's in her blood. The only thing they managed to deduce is that it is what's helping her heal so fast." Kakashi found himself looking at the mysterious girl again.

"Did you find anything that might tell us her identity?" He asked.

"No, nothing. Ah! I just remembered something I really need to do. I'll be back in a minute." The nurse hurried out, leaving Kakashi alone with the girl. Kakashi stared at the door for a moment before turning to the girl. She lay sleeping peacefully on the bed, her breathing calm and steady.

The copy ninja walked to the side of the bed with his hands casually in his pocket. Kakashi leaned over the bed a bit to get a better look at her face. 'What did she get herself into?' He thought as he looked at the bandages.

Suddenly her breathing pattern changed, her eyes snapped open and her fist shot up and punched him in the face. Kakashi stumbled backwards and fell. 'That strength... She's definitely been trained in taijutsu, is she a ninja?' Kakashi thought as he stood up and rubbed his now bleeding nose. The girl was now sitting up and looking at him cautiously. She opened her mouth to speak when the door opened and the nurse returned.

"I'm back." She said and Kakashi turned to look at her, still rubbing his nose in an attempt to ease the pain.

"She's awake." He said, stating the obvious. The nurse nodded.

"I see." The nurse walked over to the girl and asked if she was ok. The girl nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3

~Emily's POV~

Kakashi led me to the Hokage's office through a maze of halls. We had exchanged names when we left the hospital but all other conversation died. I let my eyes settle on the back of my white haired guide. 'Should I be trusting this guy?' I found myself thinking as I stared at his gravity defying hair. He seemed to feel my gaze and he glanced back at me, making eye contact with me for a moment before turning to watch where he was going again. 'Heh. I wonder if I'm creeping him out.' I thought as I continued to stare at him. 'Should I try to start a conversation? Or would that just be awkward?'

I only realised Kakashi had stopped when I bumped into him. I muttered an apology as I took a step away from him. The ninja glanced at me with an unreadable expression, then turned to the double doors we had stopped at and knocked on it.

"Come in." I heard a voice that sounded old. Kakashi opened the doors and led me inside. On the other side of the room behind a desk, sat an old man.

"Lord Hokage, this is the girl I found." Kakashi said. The Hokage looked at me,

"I see, you must be Emily. Am I wrong?" He asked. 'Huh? How did he know?' I thought.

"Uh yeah. Wait," I said as a thought struck me. "Your name wouldn't be Sarutobi, right?" The Hokage chuckled.

"That's me." He said. "Thank you Kakashi, you can leave now." I glanced at Kakashi before he disappeared behind the door then turned to face the Hokage.

"I'm guessing you met Clockwork then." I stated dryly. Lord Hokage nodded,

"Yes. He said that you needed help to settle in this dimension and to find your brother." I nodded. 'Did Clockwork not tell about me being half ghost or about Em?' I thought as his eyes scanned me.

"He also told me that you are not exactly human." He said. I frowned and avoided his gaze.

"So?"

"Don't worry, you can trust me. Clockwork also told me that your archenemy could possibly destroy this universe, so even if I did hate you because you weren't human I would help you." I looked at him then sighed.

"I was going to try to trust you anyway. Clockwork said I should, But this only because he is the ghost of time." The Hokage chuckled again,

"Ok. I'm glad." He said. 'Huh? Is it just me, or is there something weird about the way we're speaking?' I ignored the thought and spoke again.

"So, you going to ask me anything? I'll tell you everything you want to know so long as you promise not to tell anyone, ever." The Hokage raised an eyebrow.

"Everything? You sure about that?" He asked. I replied with another question.

"Yakusoku?" 'There it is again. Why is it weird?' The Hokage nodded.

"I promise not to tell anyone, ever. Unless you give me permission, of course." He said.

"Then hai, everything." I answered his original question. 'There it is again. Actually... now that I think about it my entire speech pattern feels weird, but I understand everything perfectly and obviously everyone else does.

What did you do Clockwork!?

"Hello?" The Hokage waved to get my attention and I jumped.

"Ah! Gomen I got lost in thought." I apologized. "Before I answer everything, can I ask you something weird." I saw a curious expression spread across the Hokage's face as he nodded.

"What language are we speaking?" I asked and the Hokage chuckled.

"Japanese." He said. "Clockwork told me to tell you that he took the liberty of getting the ghost of knowledge to give you the ability to speak any language you might come across." 'There's a ghost of knowledge? Oh well, at least I know why it feels weird.' I thought as I nodded. The Hokage clasped his hands together under his chin and lent fowards slightly.

"If you don't mind, the first thing I would like to know about, is what Clockwork meant when he said you weren't exactly human." The Hokage asked. 'Of course.' I thought as I let out a sigh.

"Wakata. The ghost zone knows me a one of the halfas. The halfas are half ghost, half human, so I'm not quite human and have a variety of different powers. There are only four halfas in existence because it's technically impossible, but either way my brother and I are two of them."

"Interesting, would you show me these powers?" I shrugged and transformed, 'Saw that question coming.' I thought.

"You want to see everything?" I asked the Hokage as he took in my new appearance. The old ninja nodded,

"Hai, please." He replied. I smiled, for some reason it felt nice to be revealing everything.

"Okay then, first my most basic powers are my inhuman strength and enhanced senses. Then there are three basic powers that all ghosts have, and they are flight," I hovered a little. "intangibility" I grinned and flew right through the Hokage, causing him to shiver "and invisibility." I finished by demonstrating and flicking him in the head. Then I returned to my spot in front of the desk and continued. "Another common power are the ecto blasts" I shot at some unfortunate bug that had flown into the room. "and overshadowing. Not all ghosts have these but the majority have a version of it, then ghost powers vary from there."

"What is overshadowing?" The Hokage asked.

"It's basically possession, and I don't like to use it. Though it's pretty easy to tell I'm using it because my host's eyes will turn green like mine and I still use my voice." I answered. The Hokage nodded and I continued my explanation. "All ghosts have an obsession, and most of the time their powers have something to do with the life they led when alive, for example there was a man out in the world who loved boxes then when he died he became an annoying box ghost who could "control all things cardboard and square, and the occasional bubble wrap." Man, he was annoying." The Hokage raised an eyebrow but let me continue, so I decided to show him the other powers I had.

"If the obsession isn't tangible, I think the ghost is given a core, oh by the way a core is just the centre of our powers, anyway, is given a core affiliated with the elements. I think my brother and I's obsession is to protect seeing as we always chose to keep the other ghosts at bay rather than just stay out of trouble, so the first power we gained that came from our core was to make ice like this." I smirked and slammed my hands on to the floor. Within seconds the room was covered in a thick sheet of jagged ice. The Hokage looked a little shocked before his face relaxed and he chuckled,

"Impressive. Though it's also possible with some jutsu." He said. "That's a fine set of powers you've got. Is there more?" I nodded,

"One, no wait, two more." I answered. "There's the ghostly wail, that's my most destructive power and it takes up a lot of energy, so I can't show you here. Then the most recent one is my teleport but I have no idea how to activate let alone control it. Now if you don't mind, what's a jutsu?" The Hokage chuckled again,

"Matte, first let's get you settled here in Konoha." He said, and I reluctantly agreed, though I was still full of questions about this new dimension. The Hokage continued,

"Also you'll need something to cover your face in your ghost form, I don't know about your old home but ninjas are very observant, so unless you want everyone to know you're half dead it's a good idea to conceal your appearance." I nodded, a small smile pulling at the corners of my mouth.

"Wakata, arigato." I said.

"Just doing my job." He laughed, "now lets get away from this cold ice and sort you out a place to stay."

Mini-dictionary-like-thing:

Yakusoku = Promise

Hai = Yes

Gomen = Sorry

Wakata = Okay, Got it/I understand

Matte = Wait

Arigato = Thank you


	4. Chapter 4

Ch4

(Emily's POV)

I slipped my key into the lock on my flat and locked the door. I turned around and sighed, 'Today's the day.' I thought as I walked away.

I had arrived in Konoha five days ago and had spent most of the time studying, though I had spent the first day buying things like cloths, the flat and other supplies. So I spent four days studying so hard I think my brain died a couple of times, but now I knew what every normal fourteen year old kid in Konoha should know about the world.

Annoyingly my ninja skill's...or at least, my Taijutsu wasn't amazing so the Hokage decided to enroll me in the academy. I scowled, it wasn't that I was a rubbish ninja, in fact I had managed to pick things up really well considering it had only been five days, I think learning to control my ghost powers had helped with Ninjutsu.

The Hokage probably saw the advantage of having me make friends more than the fact that I would get better, though both were a reasons he had in mind when he enrolled me. I sighed and started walking away from the flat.

'If I think about it, it's not the school or the making friends that bothers me.' I thought ten minutes later as I walked up to the school. I stopped at the door and sighed. 'It's the fact that everyone is gonna be two years younger than me. Man this is gonna be kinda embarrassing.' I thought before walking inside. I had been here once before with Iruka-sensei so I knew where to go, and I made my way towards my classroom.

"Emily!" I heard Iruka-sensei call from the door of the classroom. I could hear lots of chattering inside so I guess Iruka hadn't gone in yet. I greeted him with a nod as I walked up to him.

"You're just in time." He said as he opened the door. When everyone inside saw Iruka-sensei they began to spread out among the seats and settle down. As I glanced around the room at my new classmates, my eyes picked out a few of the kids who stood out.

There was a boy with whisker-like-things on his face and a girl with pink hair who was arguing with another girl with blonde hair. There was a guy who was sleeping, while another guy with plenty of obvious fangirls, and raven black hair, was staring into space There were plenty of other kids but Iruka began to talk so I turned my attention to him.

"Morning class." He said. "We have a new student who will be joining us today. I hope you will make her welcome." Iruka pushed me forwards slightly and I took that as my cue to introduce myself.

"My name is Emily. Hajimemashite." I said.

"Ok. Let's find you a seat." Iruka began. "How about..." He glanced around the room and I saw his eyes land on the two girls who were arguing. They were still arguing and it seemed they were arguing over who would sit next to the guy who was staring into space. Iruka sighed at the two girls,

"Sakura, Ino. Stop arguing and sit down." The girl with pink hair turned to Iruka.

"I'm trying to sensei." She said sweetly. "But Ino won't let me." The blonde looked at her with an incredulous look on her face.

"Hah?! No, Sakura won't let me! I'm obviously the one who should sit next to Sasuke!" Ino exclaimed, and the two girls began arguing again but they stopped trying to be quiet.

"That's enough." Iruka stated. "Seeing that you can't decide quietly and quickly, Emily will sit next to Sasuke and you two can go sit somewhere else." The two girls stopped arguing and glared at me, before I registered what Iruka said.

"What?!" I exclaimed "Why are you throwing me into the middle of their cat fight!? I don't have time to deal with any more death threats. Particularly ones from crazy fangirls."

"What! We're not crazy!" Sakura and Ino yelled at me, and I just ignored them.

"Sorry Emily." Iruka stated. I just scowled and walked over to the seat next to Sasuke.

"If you do anything to my Sasuke-" Sakura started but was interrupted by Ino,

"Your Sasuke!? He's my Sasuke!"

"What!? No he's mine!" I sighed and cut in before they could continue.

"Don't panic, I'm not interested in guys or people right now." I said as I sat down heavily on the seat. "I'm too busy to be bothered with anyone other than the Hokage or Senseis." The two girls glared at me and opened their mouths to retort, but Iruka interrupted them.

"Hurry up and sit down please."

"Hai Sensei." The two girls said before moving away and sitting down. I leant forward and propped myself up with my head resting on my hands as I listened and Iruka began talking again, but I could feel the glares from Sasuke's fangirls. 'Ugh.' I thought as I let my head hit the desk with a small thud 'I really don't need this.'

"You ok?" I heard Sasuke ask. I turned my head to look at him without bothering to lift my head off the desk.

"Why do you ask?" I questioned. Sasuke pointed behind me in the direction I could feel the glares coming from, so I turned to have a look. Behind me was a group of girls, Sakura and Ino included, who were openly glaring at me. You could almost see the hatred and bloodlust rolling off them in waves and heading towards me. I groaned and placed my head on my arms before turning towards Sasuke again.

"I'm perfectly fine, just annoyed. I've had enough hostility directed at me to last me forever." Sasuke raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything and turned look out of the window. I sat up and looked back at Iruka but with the glares stabbing into my back I couldn't concentrate so instead I occupied myself by looking past Sasuke at the trees outside. After a while I found myself looking at Sasuke and wondering what had made me think he was something like me. He turned and looked at me,

"Are you staring at me?" He asked. I blinked then shrugged.

"Yeah, but don't get cocky I'm not interested in you." I answered. He just grunted and looked away. After a moment I spoke again.

"Ne, Sasuke?" He glanced at me and I opened my mouth to continue when a bell rang and cut me off. Two seconds later I was dragged off the seat by a bunch of girls,

"You said you weren't interested in guys!" Sakura complained and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm not." I stated.

"Don't lie we saw you talking to him." One of the girls retaliated

"He started it." Was my slightly annoyed reply.

"You didn't have to reply!" I sighed, 'seriously?'

"I get the feeling if I didn't you would still get mad at me for ignoring your precious Sasuke." Sakura opened her mouth to object but the boy with yellow hair and the whisker marks cut in.

"Yeah! What's so good about that guy anyway? He isn't all that!" He yelled. 'What's with this guy?' I thought.

"Shut up Naruto." Sakura said angrily.

"Uh that's not what I was trying to imply but I guess that works to. Either way I'm not interested in him so you girls have him all to yourselves." I said, before casually stuffing my hands into my pockets and walking away from the mob of girls, who quickly started flirting with Sasuke. I walked towards the window and jumped out into the training ground outside. 'Our next lesson is going to be here' I thought as I looked around.

"Hey! Emily right?" I turned to see the guy with whiskers walking towards me. 'What did Sakura call him again? Naruto?'

"That's me." I said.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and someday I'm gonna be Hokage!" He said loudly. 'Why is he so loud?' I thought.

"Nice. Good luck." I said almost in monotone. He seemed to brighten up at those words.

"You think I can do it?!" He said excitedly. I raised an eyebrow then shrugged.

"I didn't say that." He became obviously depressed and I panicked slightly.

"That doesn't mean it's not possible" I said hurriedly. "I mean five days ago I didn't think I was going to be a ninja, but here I am." He visibly brightened. I sighed, 'he's so easy to read.'

"Of course I would have become Hokage whether you thought I could or not. Believe it! I just thought I had made a friend." I stared at him. 'A friend? Already? I barely talked to him and he thinks I'm his friend.' I chuckled slightly.

"What's funny?" He asked and I smiled.

"Nothing." I answered. 'I was told to make a friend anyway. And he seems trust worthy. Actually he seems to much of idiot to turn against me. The most he'll do is probably just abandon me. After all, there's no one he can run to, for once the authorities are on my side.'

Dictionary-like-thing

Hajimemashite = Nice to meet you

Sensei = Teacher

Ne = hey


	5. Chapter 5

Ch5

(Emily's POV)

"NARUTO! I AM GONNA KILL YOU IF WE ESCAPE!" I yelled over my shoulder as I ninja jumped around the village trying to escape the ninjas who were chasing us. I saw him pale slightly, but when the ninjas behind us started yelling at us he just laughed. I glared at him before speeding up.

"Emily wait up!" Naruto called as I widened the gap between us. I just glared at him,

"You are completely on your own now." I said coldly before using my chakra to help me speed up and get away. 'That idiot.' I thought as I landed in a crowded area hoping to lose them.

I was definitely on a completely different level of skill compared to Naruto but I still had no chance if I let the ninja's catch up to me. 'Why'd he have to drag me into this. I've told him a million times not to get me involved in his vandalism and stupid tricks' I thought, extremely irritated. Naruto had dragged me out in the middle of a class and then took me to the faces and started to paint them.

I had been sleeping before Naruto grabbed me and used Sasuke as a spring board to jump out of the window. So I don't know why we left but apparently he got in some sort of trouble. But none of that was the problem, I don't mind playing hooky occasionally, particularly when I'm tired. The problem was that he decided he wanted attention and started painting the faces. He had forced a paint brush into my hand so I would join him when fate decided that it would be a good time to let the Konoha ninjas notice us.

"There she is!" I heard a voice behind me and glanced back to see two of the ninjas that had been chasing us. 'Seriously? Don't they ever give up?' I thought as I ran into the crowd of people buying and selling stuff. 'Got to hide. Got to hide. Grrr this would so much easier if I could use my ghost powers.'

After my first day in school two days ago, Lord Hokage and I had decided that I shouldn't use my ghost powers unless absolutely necessary. So that I would focus on learning ninja skills. Unfortunately it was practically I possible to break the habit of using the powers that had so often saved me. So in the end the Hokage got Clockwork to send over blueprints and materials from my old home so that I could build a device that would suppress my ghost powers. I made one disguised as a pendant and slipped it onto a chain round my neck and this did the trick. 'But' I thought as I ran through the crowd. 'It's at times like this when I wish it didn't. What to do... what to do...Ah! Transformation jutsu!' I remembered and quickly made the hand signs before transforming into some random guy I saw and slowing to a walk.

My specialty is ninjutsu, I guess learning to control my ghost powers helped with that. I'm not very good at taijutsu, but right now I'm glad I'm better at ninjutsu.

I looked around and when I saw the ninjas I turned to walk in the opposite direction but then I saw the guy I had transformed into. I paused for a millisecond, 'better that the ninjas don't see us together' I thought before taking the risk and turning around again, casually walking past the ninjas. I walked as quickly as I could without attracting their attention and turned off the road as soon as possible. I gave a sigh of relief before running further away.

When I decided I was far enough I glanced around and released the jutsu. 'I should get back to the academy.' I thought as I began to walk again. 'I wonder if Naruto lost them yet.' I glared at a poor cat that was passing by, the thought of him made my blood boil. The cat ran away and I sighed before starting to walk towards the academy. I barely took two steps before I heard a certain idiot's laugh quickly heading towards me. I scowled when I caught sight of him, he was still being chased.

"Aho." I muttered before moving towards an area where I could see he would land and hiding in an alley that was nearby. The moment he landed I grabbed him and pulled him out of sight, clamping my hand on his mouth and wrapping my arms around him to make sure he didn't struggle and catch the ninja's attention. I heard the ninjas leap past then relaxed my hand on Naruto's mouth, but I stayed still just to be safe. After a moment Naruto spoke up,

"Hey Emily." He whispered.

"Yeah?" I said as I relaxed my arms.

"I can feel your breasts on my back."

"..." I felt a vein pulsing on my head. "Naruto." I whispered back.

"Nani?"

"I was considering letting you off with one punch, but now... YOU ARE SOOO DEAD!" I yelled before tightening my grip on him and throwing him over my shoulder with as much force as I could. He flipped over and landed safely but that just annoyed me even more.

"Wait! Wait! Gomenasai! Please don't hurt me!" He begged. I just smirked.

"You want to become Hokage right? If you can't beat me that's never gonna happen. Let me help you train." I said as I advanced.

"No I'm good! You don't need to help me! Wah!" I grabbed hold of his collar and pulled my fist back.

"There you are! What do you think you are doing during school hours!?" Iruka-sensei's voice yelled at us.

'Shoot. I forgot about school.' I thought as I stared at Iruka-sensei. My mind made a few quick judgments then came to a decision. My fist flung forward and slammed into Naruto's face. Simultaneously, I let go of his collar and he fell to the ground. All the while not taking my eyes off Iruka-sensei. Naruto fell with a heavy thud, his head hit the ground, hard.

"Aiyeeeee!" His hands flew to his head and he clutched his scalp while manically rolling around on the floor. "Why did you do that?" Iruka asked sighing. "He was pissing me off" I replied matter-of-factly and stalked off towards the academy.

When I got back no one seemed to be studying. They were all talking. Except Shikamaru, who was sleeping, and Sasuke who was ignoring a bunch of girls who had crowded around him. I moved towards my usual seat next to Sasuke but Sakura had sat there so I went to sit in hers. Then Sasuke noticed me,

"Hey, Emily is back. Give her her seat." He said with his usual grumpy tone. The girls all glared at me.

"It's okay to sit on my seat." Sakura told me before turning and hugging Sasuke's arm "Right Sasuke?" I nodded.

"I don't real..." Sasuke's eyes were begging me to rid him of the swarming fangirls. Those eyes had stopped my words but the thought ran on in my head '...ly care where I sit'. I gave up on my sentence and sighed, shrugged and turned to Sakura.

"Give her the seat back." He repeated.

"But Sasuke.." Sakura whined. I didn't give her a chance to finish and put my hand on the desk in front of the seat.

"Sumimasen. Please move." I said firmly. She glared at me but moved anyway and at that moment Iruka-sensei carried a tied up Naruto into the room and dumped him on the floor. Everyone hurried to their seats, and pretended to be studying whatever Iruka had been talking about today. I glanced papers in front of Sasuke. Genjutsu. 'Man, I probably should have been paying attention' I thought. Iruka-sensei was lecturing Naruto so I looked out of the window and let my thoughts drift.

"-Emily." I heard Iruka-sensei say my name and turned to face him.

"Huh?" Iruka-sensei twitched in annoyance.

"I said 'that includes you' but you weren't paying attention to anything anyway." He told me. I shrugged.

"If you were mad at me for the faces, I had nothing to do with it. If this is about playing hooky the 1. It wasn't my fault Naruto took me, and 2. I was sleeping anyway so what difference does it make? If this is about punching Naruto you can't tell me you didn't want to and he seriously deserved it."

"You punched Naruto?" Sasuke questioned quietly and I nodded.

"Yeah, and by the way you owe me for sitting here." I whispered back. Sasuke smirked at the thought of me punching Naruto but I just ignored it.

"That's it!" Iruka-sensei yelled, obviously infuriated. "Everyone line up and practice the transformation jutsu for the exam tomorrow. Turn into a copy of me." Everyone groaned and glared at me and Naruto. I let them slide over me, completely used to it by now. Naruto on the other hand glared back at everyone and just made matters worse for himself and everyone started blaming him and forgot about me. 'Wait. Exam?' I thought. 'I wasn't told about any exam. Or did I just miss that part of information?' I glanced around. Apart from the annoyed looks no one seemed disturbed by the statement. 'Great now I'm gonna have to attract attention.' I mentally groaned as I raised my hand.

"What?" Iruka glared at me and I frowned at the gesture.

"I thought I had explained that I had nothing to do with Naruto's tricks." I complained. Iruka-sensei sighed,

"You were still playing hooky. Now what did you want?" He asked.

"I was never told about an exam." I said though the frown didn't leave my face.

"Oh yes that's right. The Hokage said you didn't have to take this exam. You can wait for the next one because you've only been training for a week at most."

"WHAT!" I exploded, "I don't have time for that!" Murmurs of surprise went around the room. Though I may have been rude to just about everyone, I was usually pretty quiet and only Naruto had heard me even raise my voice, let alone flat out yell at a teacher. I realized I had slammed my hands on the desk and stood up when I had yelled, so I sat down again.

"Gomen" I apologized. As much as I hated people I still had some respect for any one older than me... so long as they aren't trying to kill me like the GIW. Iruka-sensei suppressed the look of surprise on his face,

"Well, you could most likely pass the test anyway" he said. "so I don't mind if you take it." He paused as he turned the thought over in his mind. Then nodded and looked at me. "Yes, I don't mind, but you need to talk to Lord Hokage about it." I nodded.

"Ok"

"Right everyone line up!" He said and everyone groaned. Obviously they had hoped he had forgotten about the sudden review.

Mini-dictionary-like-thing

Aho = moron (note: aho and baka are basically like idiot and moron the same thing but different, so take your pick.)

Nani = what

Gomenasai = I'm really sorry

Gomen = I'm sorry

Sumimasen = excuse me


	6. Chapter 6

Ch6

(Emily's POV)

"Ok, class dismissed. You can go home." Iruka-sensei finally stated.

"Right. I know what I want." I told Sasuke as we went to go retrieve our bags.

"Yeah?" He asked without bothering to look at me.

"I need a sparring partner to help me with my taijutsu." I stated as I picked up my bag.

"Fine. You free to start now?" The Uchiha questioned. I was about reply but was interrupted by Iruka-sensei.

"Emily, Naruto don't even think of escaping. You're still in trouble for skipping earlier." He called. I sighed.

"Sorry no. But if you wait a bit at the gate, I can tell you when I am." I said and the Uchiha nodded and left the room. I veered off my original course and headed towards Iruka-sensei. Luckily Naruto listened for once so I didn't have to wait while Sensei chased him. Even so, I held onto his arm just in case.

"I decided you should clean the paint off the faces for your punishment. Emily can do one and Naruto can do the other three." Iruka-sensei stated.

"What!?" Naruto exclaimed. "How come she only has to do one!?" Iruka sighed.

"I was going to have you clean them all as you were the one who vandalized them but she needed a punishment for skipping, on the other hand if you want to do it I can just give her detention tomorrow." The sensei explained. Naruto scowled,

"No. She can do the one." He said grumpily. I chuckled before turning to Iruka-sensei.

"Hey Sensei?" He turned to me.

"Hai?" He asked.

"Can I leave as soon I've finished?" He looked me in the eye for a moment before nodding.

"So long as you did it properly." He replied.

"Arigato, can I just tell Sasuke please?" I asked, but Naruto's loud voice spoke up before Iruka could.

"Since when have you two been close!? You weren't planning a date were you?!" He yelled, looking slightly irritated at the mention of the Uchiha and worried at the thought of me going out with him. I rolled my eyes,

"I'm not interested in dating and even if I was I wouldn't date him." Naruto didn't look convinced and I sighed. "Sasuke and I aren't even that close, we just both get something out of each other's company. Besides that, it shouldn't bother you whether I date him or not, if I truly liked him and you truly are my friend then shouldn't you be cheering me on?" I turned and walked off in the direction Sasuke was in.

"Wait! Emily, I didn't say you could go." I heard Iruka-sensei say.

"It'll only take a minute" I said not bothering to turn around. "You can go ahead if you want."

"Emily!" He called but I just stepped out of the room. I heard Iruka sigh but ignored it and hurried to Sasuke. When I got to the gate Sasuke was stood leaning against it and when he saw me he stood up.

"So?" He asked in his usual monotone.

"Got to clean one of the faces Naruto messed up, It'll probably take around half an hour, maybe forty minutes depending which face. Think you'll still be free?" I asked, before shifting into the shade of the wall to escape the light that the setting sun was blinding me with. Sasuke nodded,

"Hn" he grunted. I nodded and began to back away.

"Ok. I'll meet you back here in about 35 minutes." I said before turning around to walk back but before I took another step I remembered something.

"Oh yeah." I looked over my shoulder and saw that he had also turned to leave. "You're going to have to decide where to go. I haven't had time to explore." I told him and he raised an eyebrow, I guessed he was surprised I hadn't looked around as normally that's the first thing you would do at a new place.

"Too busy training and studying." I stated. He nodded then leapt onto the wall, and from there jumped away over the rooftops. I turned back towards the academy and went to find the cleaning supplies I would need.

I paused for a moment and glared at the paint on the faces. It had only been five minutes but I still had quite a lot to do. I looked back over Konoha. Naruto and Iruka-sensei still hadn't turned up so at least it was quiet.

I growled and attacked the paint with a scrubbing brush, but the paint was stubborn and I found myself getting impatient and irritated. 'There must be an easier way to do this' I thought. Even the voice in my head sounded irritated. I paused again before letting out an annoyed sound that was halfway between a growl and a yell and quickly unfastened my necklace.

I stuffed my necklace into the kunai holder on my right leg and glanced around to make sure no one would see. Then I cracked my knuckles and slammed my hands onto the cliff, channeling my ghostly energy out through my fingers and turning all four faces intangible. The paint fell off easily. I stood back then sat down to catch my breath. That took a lot more energy than I expected, why did I bother helping Naruto again? I shrugged to myself then pulled the necklace out of the kunai holder and placed it round my neck again. Feeling satisfied I dusted off my hands and looked over Konoha.

Having cheated I now still had around half an hour before I had to meet up with Sasuke. So I jumped down into Konoha and began aimlessly walking around looking for something to do. As I walked around, I noticed the busy streets began to thin out slightly as the sun set.

I sighed and looked around. Though I didn't really want to admit it Konoha was a nice place and I was getting kind of fond of it. I'd probably be able to call this place my home and settle down here. That is, if Danny was here and I didn't have to worry about Em. But then if I could get rid of Em we would be able to be friends with Sam and Tucker, so I would still rather be back in Amity Park than here. I wonder if the house is still ok... my train of thought was interrupted by a ninja landing in front of me.

"You're Emily Fenton right?" He asked me. I raised an eyebrow, what could he want with me?

"Hai." I answered. He nodded.

"The Hokage wants to see you." He stated before disappearing in a puff of smoke. I flinched as a thought struck me, he couldn't have seen me use my ghost powers... right? Oh well I need to talk to him about the test anyway. I sighed before sending chakra to my feet and using it to ninja jump over to the Hokage's office.

Iruka's POV

Ten minutes. She can't still be talking to Sasuke... He doesn't talk much. She's starting to tick me off. I stood up from my desk and looked over to Naruto who was... I'm not sure what he was doing... Probably best if he's left to it though. I rubbed my face.

"Right ok, let's just go, Naruto." I decided and left the room. When I got outside, as I half expected, Emily was nowhere to be seen, neither was Sasuke.

"Did she seriously just skip on her punishment?" I said aloud.

"She did what!" I heard Naruto say from behind me. "That's not fair!" I turned to face Naruto.

"Don't think you can escape." I said firmly. He laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. I sighed.

"Common." I ninja jumped up to the faces. I wasn't expecting what I saw. "What?" The cliff face was spotless. What is going on? Did Emily do this? No I'm sure she couldn't do something like that... Then I saw something that made the situation even stranger. The pain hadn't disappeared, more like fallen off. At the base of the faces was pieces of paint in large flakes, the paint had not been scrapped off. There wasn't enough time to do that anyway. Naruto arrived behind me.

"Well look at that! Somebody did my job! Guess I can go!" I reached behind me and grabbed his arm.

"No, you can clear up this paint and I'm going to find out what happened." If I wasn't so confused I'd be mad right now. Emily skipped her job. I don't think that's like her. But who the heck did this... Maybe I should talk to Lord Hokage

Emily's POV

"Come in." The 3rd called so I opened the door and stepped inside.

"Hi." I greeted him.

"Hello Emily. I'm guessing you know why you're here?" He asked, and I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly.

"I have a pretty good guess." I replied, not wanting to say anything just in case he didn't know about me using my powers. He chuckled.

"Yes. This is about you cheating during your punishment." He said.

"How did you even know?" I found myself genuinely curious and he laughed and pulled out a... crystal ball? I chuckled and he smiled but then his expression turned serious.

"But ultimately this is because you used your ghost powers without good reason. If you had used a skill you learnt as a ninja I would have probably let you be, and left Iruka to deal with you." I pouted slightly

"But I've gotten so used to using my ghost powers. It's really hard to get used to it." I complained.

"But if you can use your ghost powers you wont bother training very hard. Will you?" The Hokage pointed out. I frowned but didn't reply.

"Now I've got to make sure you don't take it off again." He said as he waved a small piece of paper in the air.

"What is that?" I asked, eying it warily. He chuckled,

"It's sealing paper, it will seal the clasp on your necklace. You take it off by adding chakra to it but I made it to reject your chakra, and since the necklace is too small to just pull off, the only way for you to take it off is to get some else to undo the seal or break it. Of course if you break it I'll know, and if you undo it you'll need to come back to me for a new one." He explained, then gestured for me to come closer. I sighed I walked over to the desk then turned around and moved my hair away so he could see the clasp. I felt him wrap the paper round it and when he was done I twisted it round so I could see it, the paper itself seemed to have been absorbed into the necklace leaving the ink seal on the clasp.

I sighed again. I've been sighed a lot in the past ten minutes. I put the necklace the right way then turned to face the Hokage again. He gave me a sympathetic smile and I scowled.

"Is that everything?" I asked. He nodded.

"Ok then before I go I need to talk to you about tomorrow." I said. He looked confused for a moment but then nodded.

"Ah this is about the exam tomorrow isn't it." He asked, and I nodded.

"Hai. I see no reason why I shouldn't be able to at least take the exam. If I fail I can just take the next one, besides I keep studying a lot so I will catch up eventually. Please at least let me try." I almost begged. The Hokage laughed.

"Ok then I just thought it might be better for you to wait but if you're that eager I can't say no." He smiled. "Gambatte." He said. I gave I sigh of relief, he wasn't dead set against me doing it.

"Thank you. Now I've got to go meet Sasuke for some training." I told him as I headed for the door. He nodded.

"Goodbye Emily."

Mini-dictionary-like-thing

Arigato = thank you

Gambatte = good luck/hang in there/do your best


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Hi! Just so you know it's officially slipping into the Naruto timeline. Btw I'm not going to be exteremly acurate so sorry if that annoys you.

Ch7

"I beat you again" Sasuke stated standing over me. "You need to get better." I rolled my eyes and stood up. The sun was just starting to rise as Sasuke and I finished training.

"I'm going to go home and sleep before class." I began to wander off towards my house.

"I don't think you'll have time to do that." Sasuke told me. I stopped walking and looked at him.

"Why?"

"Because look at the time." He pointed at the sun. "It's time to go to the Academy." My face fell. We had been training all night. I dropped my head and groaned. Sasuke walked off towards the Academy leaving me to trudge after him. It's not my fault I can't tell the time with the sun, I thought.

"Thanks Sasuke" I called after him. "Thanks for helping." He made a noise of recognition but otherwise just kept walking.

When Sasuke and I arrived at the Academy everyone else was already there.

"Oh man, late as well" I mumbled. Sasuke walked in front of me as we entered the classroom. I yawned loudly, Iruka looked mildly displeased.

"Right we can get started he said relieved. Sakura suddenly stood up closely followed by Ino.

"Oh man, seriously... Now?" I muttered under my breath. Luckily both of them started the usual rivalry bickering. I knew throughout the lesson I would receive evil looks from both of them, I would probably be asleep though. I looked around for a seat that would not be next to Sasuke, but the only two seats left were in-between Choji and Sakura. So I resigned myself to being an enemy of the fan girls forever, and sat next to Sakura in Sasuke's stead. Said Uchiha gave me a nod as thanks and I just rolled my eyes.

"I'm not doing this for nothing. You owe me another favour." I whispered as he sat down. He just grunted. I attempted to concentrate on Iruka but failed miserably...

"Emily... Emily!... Sasuke, wake her up."

"Wake up baka." I felt a fist hit my head, hard, and immediately retaliated with a sloppy punch in the Uchiha's general direction. He caught it easily but I heard a gasp escape from his fan girls, with the odd 'How dare she hit our Sasuke'. I scowled as I looked up.

"What?" I snapped before remembering I was talking to my sensei just after falling asleep in his class. I sheepishly rubbed the back of my neck. Iruka was glaring at me.

"Oops. Sorry Sensei." I apologized. Iruka sighed.

"It's your turn to take the exam." He told me. I blinked. "Ah! Yes, what do I need to do?" "Go to the next room and do the clone jutsu." Sasuke told me. "Thank you Sasuke." Iruka said and I nodded in agreement as I stood up. I'm lucky, the clone jutsu is my best jutsu. It's the same as making ghost clones only you use chakra, and they aren't solid. Though, because they're the same I find it easier to do it without the hand signs. Speaking of ghost clones, I forgot to tell the Hokage about that power, didn't I.

"Emily?" I blinked twice and turned to Iruka. "If you're back on earth can you come with me please. We still have other people to test." Iruka stated in an annoyed tone. I chuckled nervously.

"Sorry." I apologized. I let Iruka lead me out of the room. When I entered the room next door, there was another Sensei, that I hadn't seen before, and he ticked my name off a list.

"Hello Emily. I don't think we've met before. My name is Mizuki. Nice to meet you." He introduced himself. I bowed slightly, as was a custom which I had easily picked up.

"Nice to meet you." I replied.

"Right Emily, please begin." Iruka said. I nodded and closed my eyes momentarily, summoning my chakra the same way I summoned my ectoplasm. I heard a puff and opened my eyes, next to me four healthy looking clones emerged from smoke. Good, because I have always been better at clones than Danny and I don't want that to have changed when we next meet.

I looked at Iruka and Mizuki and smiled, both of them had expressions of surprise on their faces. Iruka blinked then smiled back, despite the fact that I had fallen asleep in his class. I guess he was shocked that I didn't use hand signs.

"Emily Fenton, I'm glad to tell you that you passed. You can take a leaf forehead protector and be excused. There are no other classes today." Iruka said, as Mizuki wrote down stuff in a book. Don't ask me what. Probably a report on my test. I grabbed the closest forehead protector and left the room.

As I walked down the hall I rubbed my thumb across the leaf symbol, wishing I could tell Danny. At least I was one step closer to finding him and defeating Em.

I sighed and began to run. I was itching to use my ghost powers and go flying. Normally if something was on my mind I'd tell Danny then we would go flying to take my mind off things. Of course not only could I not tell Danny, but now that I couldn't take off the necklace I couldn't go flying. I saw an open window and slowed to a stop.

Outside, all the students who had already taken the test were talking with their families. I felt a rush of grief as I remembered my own parents. It was so sudden. One moment they were there, the next they were gone. I bit my lip and held my breath in an attempt to squash the mountain of emotions inside. I had to think about something else. So I deliberately thought about the exam. Having past it I'll be put into a team next week. The only person I might want on my team would be Naruto, and I guess Sasuke because he would be helpful, though Naruto would be furious if he was put on the same team as him.

As my thoughts drifted over to Naruto I remembered he didn't have a family to wait for him either, and I sighed. I jumped onto the window sill then used my chakra to launch myself out of the window and into a tree that was outside. Then I dropped out of the tree and sat on a swing that was tied to it.

Naruto you'd better not be too long, I thought. I yawned and stretched before falling backwards accidently. I winced when my back hit the ground but couldn't make myself be bothered enough to get up. So I just lay there, with my feet still on the swing, and dozed off.

"Emily? What are you doing?" I vaguely heard Naruto say and I forced my eyes open.

"Sleeping, what does it look like?" I replied as I lifted my feet off the swing and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. Naruto chuckled, but it didn't sound right.

"How late did you stay up last night?" He asked. I opened my eyes and looked at him, his tone made me concerned. He looked upset.

"How did your exam go?" I asked cautiously. He threw his leg over the swing and sat on it sideways. It felt like he was avoiding my gaze.

"I failed." He said quietly. I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say other than 'there's always next time.' but he certainly didn't want to hear that right now.

"I really wanted to pass this time." He said and I nodded.

"I know." We sat there for a moment, then I heard two women talking about Naruto

"Hey, that kid. He's 'that' kid."

"Yes. It seems he's the only one who failed."

"Good thing too. Imagine what would happen if he became a ninja."

"Yeah. Especially because he's-"

"Shh. We're not allowed to talk about that." I glanced at Naruto, as much as the last two sentences piqued my curiosity, staying here is not a good idea for him. Sighing quietly I stood up.

"Let's go Naruto." I said. Naruto pulled his goggles down over his face then followed me out of the school grounds.

"You know, Naruto, this doesn't mean you won't become Hokage." I said in a lame attempt to cheer him up. He nodded.

"Yeah but, amongst other things, I wanted to become a ninja with you because you are my only friend." I stuffed my hands into my pockets uncomfortably.

"You know we will still be friends, right? I mean, admittedly, I didn't want friends at first and the only reason I called you my friend in the beginning was because I was told to make a friend-"

"You had to tell me this now?" Naruto complained sadly.

"Let me finish. As much as I didn't want friends you managed to force your extremely annoying self into my heart. You are most definitely my best friend." He finally smiled a little.

"'forced my way into your heart'?" He asked.

"For lack of better wording." I stated, slightly embarrassed. He chuckled and I smiled at him. "Be careful though Naruto." I said more seriously. "You being my friend means I'm giving everyone else a second chance, if you betray me, chances are I'll go insane and...well... prepare to die if that happens." Naruto obviously wasn't enough of an idiot to miss the seriousness as he gulped and nodded. I laughed.

"Not to put pressure on you or anything." I said.

"Naruto!" I heard a voice from behind us and turned to see who was calling him. It was Mizuki-sensei.

"Can I talk with you?" He asked. Naruto looked at me, and I shrugged.

"If you're feeling ok then go ahead." I stated. He nodded and walked off with Mizuki.

"Haaaaaah... Now what?" I asked myself. Ever since I got separated from Danny I began to realize just how little time I had spent alone. Now I spend most of my time on my own. I sighed, I had slept the afternoon away whilst waiting for Naruto, so I wasn't tired. I decided to train. Sending my Chakra to my feet, I ninja jumped towards training grounds that Sasuke and I had used last night, in Konoha's woods.

"Alright! Let's train!" I said, louder than I wanted, when I reached the small clearing Sasuke and I had used previously. OK what to do first, I thought. After a moment I decided on a sequence of taijutsu techniques Sasuke had shown me this morning. I squared up to a tree and decided to use it as my opponent... "Well, it's better than nothing." I muttered and struck at it. The sequence's purpose was to help me get faster so I could strike my opponent twice not just once when there was an opening. And so that moving from one move to another was as natural as walking. I was doing well, if I could say so myself, but I suddenly found myself on the floor. What? I thought puzzled. I had obviously moved wrong resulting in a very bad landing. I stood, shook my head, and tried again. I attempted to pay special attention to when I fell down but the same thing happened and I was still at a loss of what I had done wrong. "Urrrgh! Why can't I get this right!" I kicked a stone out of frustration. I sighed, then tried again... and again... Come on!... Agaaaaain... Twenty minutes later and I'm still not getting better in any way whatsoever.

"Graaaaah!" I yelled, pulling at my hair in frustration after hitting the ground once again. "Why can't I do it!?" Completely exasperated now, I threw a chakra filled punch at the tree, intending to destroy it. Unfortunately, despite having the advantage of my ghost powers that anyone else learning to use chakra obviously didn't have, I had to seriously concentrate. So as I was blinded by my annoyance I accidently used way too much chakra.

There was a mini explosion that threw me to the floor again, and it was then that I became aware of someone else's presence... because he burst out laughing. I glared in the direction the laugh, to see a familiar man standing there.

"How long have you been there, Kakashi?" I asked, still glaring him. He grinned at me through his mask.

"Long enough to see you repeatedly failing such a simple skill, every 14 year old ninja should be able to do that." He said. I stood up and brushed myself down.

"If it's "such a simple skill" then you should have no problem giving me constructive criticism and some help." I said scowling, though I did want the help. Kakashi chuckled.

"Ok then." He said in that care free tone of his. "The reason you keep tripping is because your overall stance is too low for that speed. It's throwing you off balance. Also in my personal opinion jeans don't give enough room for the movements in taijutsu. Most Chunnin or higher rank ninja don't wear jeans, either because of this or because of a uniform... though they are comfortable." I scowled again.

"Are you going to complain about my fashion choice, or are you actually going to help me?" I asked. Kakashi held his hands up in mock submission.

"I'll help." He said. "Though you might want to be nicer to me, Because I saved you and because I have no real reason to help you." I sighed.

"Ok. I'm sorry, but still laughing at me was not necessary. I only started training to be a ninja a week ago." I stated. For a moment I thought I saw a look of surprise flicker across the visible part of Kakashi's face, but I wrote it off as my imagination. Kakashi smiled before walking over to me.

"Right. Show me your stance." He instructed. I complied and for the next couple of hours he helped me train. By the time the sun had set I had no problem moving at Sasuke's speed, though if we fought he would still beat me in two seconds flat, and I could see his point about the jeans... though I would never admit it.

"You should take a break now." Kakashi suggested.

"About time." I grumbled before sitting down. I groaned then flopped down onto my back and looked the sky.

I decided I would find something more comfortable than jeans to wear, but no way would I show, tell or admit the reason for the change to Kakashi.

"Ah! The first star!" I noticed quietly.

"Hm?" Kakashi followed my gaze into the sky. "Oh yeah." He smiled down at me. "Make a wish. Then we can start training again." He said. I chuckled and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Make a wish?" I asked. He shrugged,

"We could just start now?" he stated. I nodded and stood up. Suddenly Kakashi turned and looked into the trees.

"Someone's coming." He said. Not two seconds later and Iruka-Sensei landed in front of us.

"Kakashi? Emily? What are you doing?" He asked.

"Training" Kakashi answered. Iruka nodded,

"Ok but Kakashi needs to help find Naruto first." Iruka stated. "Naruto?" Kakashi asked. "What did he do this time?"

"He stole the scroll of sealing!" Iruka replied. Kakashi's visible eye widened.

"I see." He said. "If you search that way I'll take the other." Iruka nodded and the two ninja leapt away. Leaving me completely alone.

The scroll of sealing? It must be important if Hokage made all the nearby ninja search for him. I thought. I looked around at the two directions Iruka and Kakashi had taken. Iruka, I decided and, using chakra to speed up, I leapt into the trees and followed my sensei...Ah! He's not my sensei anymore, I'll be someone else's student soon. I wonder who it will be... Wait! Naruto is more important right now!


	8. Chapter 8

Ch8

This scroll thing must be super important. I jumped through the trees absent mindly, glancing around. That idiot can't have gone far. So it's only a matter of time before Iruka or the other ninja find him. I heard a voice. It was Naruto's. I slowed down significantly, almost to a stop. The trees thinned out slightly up ahead. I waited on a branch. I saw Naruto slumped on the ground, near a small wooden hut, he seemed all beaten up. I was about to jump down when I suddenly noticed Iruka appear.

"Found you." He grinned triumphantly. Naruto lifted his head, immediately he seemed full of energy,

"Ha! I found the nose bleeder!" He pointed at Iruka clearly making fun of an old joke or something along those lines. Whatever he was referencing to, I was probably asleep at the time.

"Baka I found you!" Iruka yelled sticking his face in Naruto's. I couldn't help but laugh. I jumped down from the tree, landing a few trees away from Naruto.

I missed part of their conversation but heard Iruka mention the scroll. Just then I noticed a gigantic scroll on Naruto's back. I felt kinda stupid for not noticing it before.

"Oh this?" Naruto asked pointing over his shoulder. "Mizuki-sensei told me about it-" Iruka's expression flickered. "-and he told me about this place too." I was slowly walking towards Naruto, listening to their conversation when something caught my eye. Kunai.

"Naruto! Watch out!" I yelled as I automatically turned intangible, ran towards Naruto and pushed him out the way.

"Emily!" Naruto gasped. I cried out in shock and pain as some of the kunai buried themselves into my flesh. Idiot. I thought as I hit the wooden wall of the hut. Of course I can't turn intangible; this stupid necklace won't let me.

"Emily! Are you ok?" Iruka sensei asked. I grunted as I pulled out a kunai from my shoulder then moved one that narrowly missed my ear and turned my head slightly to face him.

"Yeah. More shocked than anything else, I wasn't really expecting any of them to hit me." I told him. I grit my teeth as I pulled out one that was buried particularly deep into my side. Iruka looked vaguely unsure of how I could have not expected to get hit but seemed to come up with an explanation for it and nodded. We all turned to look in the direction the attack had come from to find Mizuki-sensei was crouched on a branch watching us.

"Nice job finding him." He told us. Why was Mizuki-sensei attacking Naruto? I thought as I pulled the last two kunai out, one was in my knee and the other in my thigh.

"I see... so that's what's going on." I heard Iruka mutter. What? What was going on?

"Hey! Hey! What's going on?" Naruto's confused voice asked. Iruka turned to Naruto and gave him a stern but worried look.

"Naruto, no matter what don't give the scroll to Mizuki! That scroll is full of dangerous forbidden jutsu!" Iruka almost yelled. Wait maybe Mizuki recognised Naruto for the idiot he is and tried to steal the scroll through him... or maybe Iruka wants the scroll... but Mizuki came and talked to Naruto earlier...

Mizuki chuckled. Naruto looked completely lost and panicked.

"There's no use in you having it." Mizuki addressed Naruto. "Let me tell you the truth." At this Iruka began to panic.

"Don't!" He exclaimed.

"You know twelve years ago the kyuubi was sealed away?" Mizuki ignored him and my curiosity was piqued. Iruka on the other hand got more distressed.

"Don't listen to him Naruto!" He whipped round to face Naruto who flinched. The blonde looked extremely uncomfortable and worried and I felt a need to go stand next to him. Unfortunately I took a step, winced in pain from the kunai stabs dotted around my body, and decided it was better to stay still. Mizuki was still talking.

"Well, twelve years ago they also made a rule do you know about this? You wouldn't because we weren't allowed to tell you."

"What? Tell me what?" Naruto sounded scared and it kind of hurt. It shouldn't hurt, he's my friend but, it shouldn't hurt. Mizuki laughed and I scowled, he was getting on my nerves.

"We weren't allowed to talk about the fact that you are the nine tailed fox. You are the Kyuubi."

Wait what!? Naruto is the Kyuubi, that demon fox thing I read about? I looked at Naruto in surprise.

"What do you mean?!" Naruto yelled. He was shaking.

"Stop it!" Iruka looked furious and worried, but Mizuki just laughed.

"That's right you are a monster and that's why everybody hates you. Iruka hates you because you are the monster that killed his parents. You are the monster that the fourth Hokage sealed. Did you not find it strange that everyone hated you? Well now you know why. I'm sure even your best friend hates you now." He said gesturing to me. "You're not even human." My eyes widened.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" I yelled in fear that Naruto would believe him. The idiot looked back at me, and his expression made it obvious that he doubted me. I sighed,

"If anything I'm kind of happy that you're not exactly human, it's cool." It means you're kinda like me. I decided not to say my last thought out loud. Mizuki gave me a look that was basically disgust and pulled one of the big shuriken off his back. I panicked as he launched it at Naruto who seemed too scared and shocked to move.

"Naruto! Look out!" I almost screamed at him. There was a sickening thud as the shuriken made contact with flesh and blood spread everywhere. My eyes widened,

"Iruka-sensei." I breathed. Iruka had blocked the shuriken and protected him.

"Sensei... why?" Naruto asked quietly. I suddenly felt a rush of fury. Naruto's voice was so week and he looked terrified, the complete opposite of his usual self, and it was Mizuki's fault. I heard Iruka telling Naruto about his past but I wasn't interested. I saw an image of Naruto's idiotic but smiling face and that was it. Mizuki would pay.

I launched myself up at Mizuki, completely forgetting my pain. He obviously hadn't been expecting me to move and noticed my attack slightly too late. My fist slammed into his jaw and he fell off the tree. I winced as the kunai stabs flared up in pain again but I ignored it. Mizuki flipped over and landed cleanly then glared at me,

"Brat." He scowled. "You'll pay for that." I glared back at him. He could say whatever he wanted so long as he left Naruto alone. I was surprised by how satisfied I felt with just one punch, but even so I wanted make sure he would never hurt Naruto again. I sighed, this was the kind of thinking I had before the incident with Sam and Tucker and it was going to ruin me. Obviously I'm not stubborn as I thought I was, if I can't stick with my own decision to not care for anyone.

I jumped out of the tree throwing some kunai before me then aiming a kick at Mizuki's head. He deflected the kunai and blocked my leg easily, but then I had expected that, after all he at least a Chunnin and I had only been training for a week. I heard Iruka yell at me to stop and run away and I glared at him as I flipped away from Mizuki. I felt a slight sense of satisfaction as I landed safely, I hadn't managed that before, but I ignored it and attacked Mizuki again, though not before sending Naruto a look that told him to run.

Mizuki simply sidestepped my attack and brought his hand down on the back of my neck. But I had predicted that the moment he stepped to the side. I dropped into a crouch and kicked at his legs.

"Tch." I heard Mizuki getting more irritated as his easily skipped over my leg and kicked me. I grunted as his leg slammed against my side and threw me a couple of paces away. I should be the one getting upset here. I winced against the pain he had inflicted. I looked towards Iruka-sensei and saw that Naruto was gone. Good. I just need to keep Mizuki's attention with me for a little while.

I stood up straight and smirked at him, acting as if his attacks had not affected me.

"I was expecting you to be stronger than this, are you sure you can master the techniques on the scroll?" I taunted. If looks could kill I'd probably be dead from the glare Mizuki sent me.

"You-" I didn't hear what he said next because he suddenly appeared in front of me and punctuated the word with a heavy kick to the side of my head. The next thing I registered was my back slamming into a tree. Everything was spinning and there was a loud ringing in my ears. I stood up but I couldn't stay balanced. I vaguely heard Mizuki laugh as I stumbled and fell forwards.

"Sorry seems I got a bit too serious. You are just a kid after all." He sneered at me. It hurt to breath. There was pain throbbing all over my body. Does this count as situation where I can take off my necklace? Well too bad, it does now. I moved my arm towards to pull it off but Mizuki noticed and smashed his foot onto my hand.

"I wouldn't move if I were you, brat. Just give up and go to sleep, before I accidentally kill you." Pain flared up in my ribs as he drove his foot into it and turned me onto my side. He grinned as he pulled his leg back then kicked it into my stomach. I coughed up blood and he kicked me again. I closed my eyes as if it would shut out the pain. He was talking as he kept kicking me but I couldn't hear a word of it.

It hurt.

If Danny were here we would have beaten Mizuki in seconds. Admittedly not as ninjas but... I felt a few tears rolling off my face. I suddenly felt very weak and alone. I hadn't actually cried since I lost Danny, I had been so busy studying I didn't have to think about it, but obviously it had just bottled up instead. Suddenly I heard a loud thud of flesh on flesh that didn't include me. The kicking stopped.

"Lucky kid." I vaguely heard Mizuki say. Cracking my eyes open to catch a glimpse of what was happening, I saw Mizuki heading off in the direction Naruto and Iruka-sensei had gone and...Kakashi? He was next to me in an instant.

"What happened here?" Yeah... that's Kakashi. I opened my mouth to reply but ended up coughing again. The tears wouldn't stop and just kept flowing faster.

"S-sorry." Ugh It's so hard to talk. Why does Kakashi have to be here now? He always turns up at my weakest moments. I curled into a ball and covered my face in my hands. As if my hands could be a wall between us that firmly stated I wasn't venerable.

It hurt to move but I didn't want Kakashi to see my face.

Silence grew between us, the only sound being the sobs that were getting louder and louder. It got too uncomfortable. So I voiced my thoughts.

"I want my brother."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N I'm sorry I took so long to update and I'm sorry It's so short, but I really wrote myself into a wall last time and I only got over it tonight. I wrote all of this in one go and decided that I should post it like this. Hope you enjoy and thanks so much for waiting ^_^ (oh yh, I've started editing the chapter before the one i post so there will be a few changes and stuff nothing major though)

Ch9

Why?

Why didn't I keep my mouth shut?

Why did I open up to him?

Why can't I stop crying?

I must look like such a child right now...

"I want my brother."

Why can't I stop?

"I'm _useless_ without him. We...We've taken down people much stronger than Mizuki together-" Kakashi didn't make a sound and it was driving me crazy. Was he even still there? Maybe he'd gone after Naruto?

"-and I couldn't even bruise him. I need my brother. I need him, I want him. I need him. I'm useless alone. I neeeeeed him." My sobs took over my desperate voice and I just wailed. Occasionally repeating everything till I was too tired to talk.

Slowly I calmed down a little, but I was still shaking and couldn't stop the stream of tears. I still wasn't sure whether Kakashi was there or not, so I slowly moved my hands and peeked out.

He was still there.

...Why?! Surely he has something better to do than sit here and watch me?! Why would he bother?!

...Then again he bothered to take me to the hospital when we first met... Also he helped me with my training earlier... but he doesn't know anything about me so why would he want to deal with me in this state?

...Maybe he doesn't... He's obviously a nice guy so maybe... maybe he just doesn't know how to leave...

I began to try and wipe away the tears as fast as I could, but they kept falling.

"You don't have to go out of your way to stay with me you know." I stammered out, my voice hoarse and quiet. "I'll be ok on my own." I tried to sit upright as proof but winced as soon I used the muscles in my stomach. It hurt. I let my arms relax suddenly, so that I'd fall down again, but before I did I felt strong arms gently hold me upright.

"It's not out of my way." I heard Kakashi's voice fall gently onto my ears from above me, and my eyes widened in surprise. I started sobbing again. His arms wrapped around me and he held me tight while I cried away all of my tears.

When I finally stopped crying and he picked me up. I frowned,

"I can walk on my own." I said with a small sniffle. I squirmed a little to make him let go but winced with the movement. "Put me down."

"It's not the first time I've had to carry you to the hospital so don't worry about it." Kakashi replied in a firm tone. It sounded like he was smiling though.

I let out a small sigh and stopped moving, then he carefully carried me across the trees. As we travelled I began to wonder why he didn't talk for so long and, since I didn't really have anything left to lose, I asked him.

He glanced down at me before focusing his eyes forward again.

"I was trying to decide which was more important at the time, your mental health or your physical health." He replied. I chuckled then relaxed, though not before hissing against the pain that flared up.

"Shouldn't you be able to make decisions like that in a second? You're a ninja, right, and a Jounin at that." I lightly teased him. I struggled not to laugh as he grimaced slightly.

"Well, you're definitely feeling better." He stated. I felt a small smile form on my lips.

"Yeah... thanks."

"Don't mention it."

A silence fell between us, but it wasn't a bad one. I felt relaxed and peaceful.

My eyes unconsciously fastened onto his hair -fascinated by the way it moved in the wind- and I soon found myself stifling a yawn. Despite my hopes that he hadn't noticed, he told me to sleep. I smiled again and let my eyes fall closed.

"Really, thanks." I muttered before falling asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

I could see the light seeping through my eyelids so I cracked them open and rubbed the sleep out of them. They felt a bit heavy and puffy, and I sighed. I had forgotten they did that after crying so much. I was so used to my ectoplasm healing them before it was noticeable.

I guess this means it'll take a while for my stomach to heal.

When I noticed I was in the hospital last night returned to memory and I let out another sigh. It annoyed me that I had let Kakashi see that weak side of me so easily. The fact that it was only the second time we met only made it worse, but there was no point in dwelling on it. I had to hurry and get better so I could train again.

For now I guess I'll put in extra hours studying. Also I need to find Naruto. That idiot probably still thinks I hate him.

The more I thought of Naruto, the more the nagging feeling in my gut told me I needed talk to him quick. I sighed for the third time. I guess Naruto had to come first.

I carefully I sat up, expecting a lot of pain, but instead was greeted with virtually nothing. Only a dull throb remained. Surprised I checked for my necklace. It was still there.

Confused I pulled the collar of my hospital gown away from my neck to look at my stomach. There were only a few faded bruises left.

It's true that the ectoplasm that heals me is part of my DNA. So I guess even if my powers aren't accessible there shouldn't be a way to suppress that without getting rid of my powers altogether.

The thought gave me a feeling similar to hope.

I glanced at my thumb then bit down on my thumb till it bled. I hissed against the pain as the blood seeped out but resisted the urge to stick it in my mouth to stop the bleeding. At first nothing happened, the blood was the usual red colour, but then I caught a glimpse of green. Quickly the small wound was covered in a green scab, which fell off a minute or so later, the only trace left being the blood that had escaped before it healed.

A small smile settled on my lips as I licked my thumb clean. The knowledge that I couldn't completely suppress my powers made me feel safer, and it felt like a leash had been loosened.

Slowly I became aware of two sets of footsteps approaching the door and a female voice chattering away. I listened with a curiosity but all I could gather is that they were talking about an injured female. Then a male voice spoke up and I realised they were talking about me. Why was Kakashi coming? Suddenly I realised I wasn't sure how to face him and, panicking, I quickly rolled over towards the wall and threw the blanket over my head. Why is he here? He doesn't have to visit me every time he brings me here.

As the door opened I held my breath. It was probably a stupid idea to try and fool a Jonnin like that, but I didn't know what else to do.

"She's still asleep?" I heard the female voice question, she must be a nurse. "That's a surprise."

I slowly took a breath, trying to move as little as possible. Kakashi said nothing, but I was sure he could see right through me.

"She's healing slower than last time," The nurse continued. "although she's still abnormally fast. Anyway, since she's still asleep, I'll come back later to check up on her. You can do the same or you can wait for her."

"I'll stay here." Kakashi said and I heard him pull a chair next to the bed.

He knows. Go away. How am I supposed to face you now?

I heard the door open and close and could only assume the nurse had left. There was a short silence.

"So." Kakashi started. "Why are you feigning death?" I scowled,

"Sleep. I'm feigning sleep." I growled at him.

"Ohhh, but sleeping people still breath you know." Kakashi sounded like he was correcting a little kid and a blush spread across my face. Thank goodness he couldn't see.

"Of course I know that." I snapped. "I just don't know what I'm like when I sleep." Kakashi chuckled at that but didn't forget his first question,

"Why were you feigning sleep?" he asked. My lips curled into a frown and I avoided the question with one of my own.

"Why didn't you tell the nurse I was awake?"

Kakashi let out a whiny uncomfortable sound in protest. A sound I probably wouldn't have registered had I not been relying on my ears to tell me what was going on.

"That doesn't matter." Kakashi blatantly avoided answering. "Your voice is muffled, can you face me?"

I let my frown deepen. Although I was glad he wasn't pressing his first subject anymore, I still didn't want to look at him.

"No." I said plainly.

"Why?" Kakashi slightly dragged out the word and I could almost imagine his exasperated expression.

"Don't want to." I answered. I knew that that was childish and I realised I was just being stubborn but I didn't care. I smiled a little when I heard Kakashi give a loud sigh. "Why are you here anyway?" I found myself asking with a sudden curiosity.

"To ask you about what happened after Iruka left you, I need it for a report on last night." He answered. I'm not sure what I expected, but I was kind of surprised. Is that really it? I sighed.

"Nothing happened. I simply got beaten up." I paused as I remembered Naruto. "ummm" I wanted to ask if he was alright but hesitated to admit to Kakashi that I cared for that idiot. "Iruka...Sensei. Iruka-sensei and Naruto, are they ok?"

Yes Emily. Use Iruka-sensei as a decoy why don't you. Just brilliant. Well too late to take it back now. It's not like Kakashi will take note of it.

Kakashi was silent for a moment, before I heard him chuckle. Annoyed I threw the blanket off my head and glared at him.

"What's so funny?" I growled, sitting up.

oops. I looked at him.

Even though I couldn't see his face through the mask I could practically feel the smirk he gave me. I scowled and looked away, though I didn't bother hiding under the blanket again. Luckily Kakashi didn't comment.

"They're both fine. The scroll is back where it belongs and we caught Mizuki. Naruto seemed kind of irritated and ran off before the medics could properly check his injuries, but he was clearly healed up." Kakashi explained. I clicked my tongue in annoyance and frowned.

"Naruto, that idiot. Making sure you're not hurt is more important than anything else." I turned to Kakashi and could see that he was smiling at me. "Where's my stuff?" I asked him.

"I thought making sure that you're ok is the most important." He stated. I frowned but then sighed. There was probably no point in trying to deny anything. Still, I hesitated.

"Naruto...Naruto is my only friend. Naruto takes priority." I told him. I'm sure Kakashi's smile gained warmth but he simply gestured to a table where my stuff was placed neatly.

I glared at Kakashi's back as we walked up to the block of apartments that Naruto and I lived in, I lived in the one below him.

After I left the hospital I had remembered that I was lacking in food at the apartment, and that Naruto rarely bought anything healthy, so I decided to go shopping on the way back. Everything was going smoothly. I guess I ended up buying more then I had intended and it was kind of heavy, but I was fine. Then I came across Kakashi again. It was kinda surprising as it had barely been forty minutes since I said good bye to him. So I acknowledged him with a nod and walked past him, but he decided to walk with me.

Now there was nothing wrong with that. Despite last night and my stubbornness, I enjoyed his company, but then he decided I wasn't well enough to carry all my bags. Even when I denied politely, he took the heavier bags off me and wouldn't give them back.

I sighed. I didn't really know why I was so irritated, he was only helping. Having reached the building I turned to Kakashi and broke the comfortable silence.

"I can take them from here. Thanks." I said. Kakashi shook his head,

"You live on the second floor right? Let me carry them up for you." He suggested. I shrugged. I had given up on going against him, but it was still a little annoying because I'd let him help me so much already. I was beginning to feel like I was going into a big debt.

"Ok thanks." I said, sighing in the process. Kakashi looked a bit surprised and I smiled at the expression.

"You won't give them back anyway right?" I asked. A rather sheepish looking expression formed on his face and he didn't reply. I chuckled and, after shifting the bags in my arms, pushed open the door.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11

"Ahhh! Emily!" Naruto's voice wavered slightly as he yelled in surprise. I saw him push the door to slam it shut and quickly stepped into the doorway, bracing myself for the door. When Naruto hit me with the door and realised he couldn't close it he screamed before running away into his home yelling "I'm sorry!" all the way. Giving an irritated scowl I slammed the door open and quickly chased after him.

"Wait!" I yelled stumbling over the mess on his house.

"Nooooooooo!" Naruto wailed before slipping on some rubbish and falling onto his front with a heavy thud. I didn't miss the opportunity and pounced on him. Pulling his feet off the floor and holding his ankles then sitting on his back to stop him from escaping.

"Why are you running?! I'm not mad or anything!" I questioned, my voice laced with irritation.

"Emilyyyyyy." he whined as he pulled at the floor throwing rubbish back at me in an attempt to escape. I paused to look around and sighed as I made a mental note to come round and tidy up for him later. It was a disgusting mess. Naruto finally stopped squirming and I spoke up.

"You better not tell me you thought I hated you." I stated looking down at his messy mop of blond hair. He stiffened.

Of course he did. Does he have no faith on me at all?

Sighing I slowly let go of his legs but made no move to get off him just in case.

"I told you I don't hate you. For one, I've had no experience with the Kyuubi so I'm not scared of it. Two, you're not the Kyuubi so why should I treat you differently?-"

"Emily..." Naruto interrupted. "I didn't think you hated me last night." I raised a dubious eyebrow, not that he could see.

"Really?" I asked. He nodded.

"You stayed to protect me." I rubbed the back of my neck, a little surprised he made the connection between that and it not being possible that I hated him.

"uh... yeah... I did." I stated lamely before remembering he still ran from me. "Why did you run then?" I asked. He gulped and shifted uncomfortably.

"Well this morning I realised that I didn't help at all and let you get beat up and I figured you'd be mad that I didn't even come back to help you." He started talking faster obviously getting nervous. "Then I thought that's you'd have all night to think about how angry you were, then you'd remember that I wasn't even human and hate me! NOOOOooooooo!" Naruto started trying escape again so I quickly pulled his arms back and lifted his front off the floor to stop him, careful to hurt him as little as possible, still he complained that I was pulling his arms off.

I was irritated that he didn't seem to trust me at all, but I figured I deserved it for being so hostile all the time. I sighed "Look Naruto I wouldn't hate you even if you were some freaky dead monster from space." I said exasperated. "Besides if I hated you for not being human that would make me a hypocrite, after all..." I trailed off, suddenly realising where I was taking that sentence. I panicked a little but swallowed and tried to avoid continuing. Let go of Naruto's arms and stood up, .

"Any way Naruto I just needed to make sure you weren't being stupid. I have stuff that I need to do. So... yeah I should get going." I held my hand out to Naruto and pulled him up when he grabbed it. Smiling I gave him a small nod to say goodbye and turned to go home, but I stopped when he spoke up.

"Emily." I stood there, frozen, and wondering what to do if he asked what I was going to say. "Last night... sorry I couldn't help protect you... you got up and fought even with your injuries, while I couldn't do anything even though I wasn't hurt. I was so weak." Naruto's eyes were staring at the floor and his hands were balled into tight fists.

"Naruto..." I trailed off and glanced around, not sure what to say, but then I smiled. "You protected Iruka-sensei right?" Naruto looked up, seemingly surprised that I knew. So I explained "I asked Kakashi about it." Naruto then nodded, and I let my smile grow.

"Then you didn't just let yourself stay weak, you fought when it was important." I chuckled slightly as a thought struck me. "Besides, you beat Mizuki when I couldn't and I'm two years older than you and have a lot more fighting experience. You can't be that weak."

Admittedly I wasn't able to use my best form of fighting and have only been studying and training to be a ninja for a week, but there was no need to tell Naruto that, he was obviously a stronger ninja then me where it counts.

Naruto smiled at me, then laughed, and I knew he was back to normal.

"I guess I am pretty strong huh!" He said rubbing the back of his neck and laughing proudly, a large grin present of his face. I rolled my eyes and made my way to the door.

"Don't let it go to your head. See you soon... oh yeah." I saw the door open and remembered I had also left Naruto's food outside. "Naruto! I bought you some proper food. Eat it sometime ok." I told him, picking up the bags and placing them inside.

"Eh?" Naruto quickly appeared by my side and began exploring the bags. I laughed and stepped outside, closing the door behind me. Then I walked down the stairs to my flat.

Just as I got to the door a ninja appeared. I flinched as he used the body flicker jutsu to literally appear in front of me. I immediately went into defensive mode and stepped back a bit.

Can't these guys turn up normally?

"Are you Emily Fenton?" he asked. I sighed and nodded.

"The Hokage wants to see you." He said before disappearing again. I frowned.

What could he possibly want now?

Curiosity took over and I decided I might as well go straight over.

"Why did you call?" I asked as I stepped into the third office for the third time in eight days.

That's quite a lot for someone who's not a ninja right? Does he have all this time to waste on me?

"Emily, I'm glad you came so fast." The Hokage said. I nodded and he continued. "Yes well a mission came up and it sounded interesting." At this I was confused and it must have shown on my face because the Hokage chuckled. "I know you're not a ninja yet, but this sounded very ghostly. I thought you should go look for any leads on your brother." He finished. My eyes widened in surprise and I could feel a few tears threatening to appear.

"...What? Really?" I asked, hesitant, and trying not to get excited at the thought of possibly being able to find Danny. The Hokage nodded.

"Yes but don't get your hopes up, we don't know what it is, it could be nothing." He paused to see I understood that then went on to explain what was happening.

A/N sorry if I'm moving too fast or this was a bit too badly written. I've been hitting block after block so I wanted to quickly move on to this new mini arc thing that you see the beginning of, and I'm tired, very tired. I reallly wanted to write ch 11 so I did the whole thing this evening. If you watched Danny Phantom you can prepare for a familiar face in this next mini arc thing ^_^ hope you enjoyed this chapter


End file.
